In Too Deep
by NothingWithOrangeInIt
Summary: Captain Becker meets someone at the ARC. He protects her. He cares for her. He never thought life could get hard. He never thought he'd loose people again. Becker/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Captain Becker meets someone at the ARC. He protects her. He cares for her. He never thought life could get hard. He never thought he'd loose people again. Becker/OC.**

"For the last time Becker, I didn't realise I'd left it here!" Savannah yelled, her blonde long curly hair flipping over her shoulders again once she'd finished pointing her manicured nail at the Captain. Savannah Richards was the new PR officer, she was the head of it. She was rebellious, didn't do as she was told and was generally beautiful. Her hair was a light shade of blonde with brown underneath it, her eyes were ice blue and her teeth were bright white making her teeth stand out with her amazing smile. Her skin was a slight brown colour, but a slight pale colour at the same time. Her face was brown, but her arms and the rest of her body was pale. She was born in Kent, England. Her accent was strong British, and she was twenty eight going on twenty nine.

Becker scoffed and stormed in behind her, the air-locked door slamming behind them both. "You could have been in trouble! My job is to protect the team and you're making my job ten times harder!"

"Less of the bickering!" Lester roared, he stood outside his office and glared at the two of them. Both Becker and Savannah stopped dead in their tracks, staring around at Lester. "I have a blasting headache and you rushing in here all guns blazing will loose your place in the ARC's core team!"

Savannah nodded quickly, straightning out her skirt. "I'm sorry sir, but Becker started it." the woman shot a glare towards Becker who merely ignored her for once.

"Oh, do stop acting like two children over who started it first." Lester snapped, holding the bridge of his nose. Joannah heard Becker clear his throat from behind her, she merely rolled her eyes and looked away. "Why don't you two take a break? Both of you, go home."

Becker's head shot up at this. "But -"

"No but's Becker." Lester growled, he looked up and glared at Becker. He swayed back and forth on the heel of his shoes. "My word is final, both of you. Home, now."

Savannah grumbled and turned on her heel. "Fine." she muttered, she pushed past Becker and heard the clack of Jess's high heels. "Don't forget to rape Jess on your way out."

Becker glared at her, he watched her walk past with wide eyes. "What did you just say, Savannah?"

Savannah turned around sharply and glared at him harshly. "You heard." she snapped, with a lasting glare and a smirk across her lips she left the ARC.

X

Savannah sighed deeply, her hand running through her curly hair. She was curled up on the sofa, magazine's thrown about on her coffee table. She held a glass of red wine in her hand, sipping at it every minitue or so. She'd been drinking since she'd gotten home at four, it was half eight at night. She turned on the television with the remote and flicked through the channel's, she was about to switch it on the music channel before there was a loud knock on the door.

"What?" Savannah demanded, she glanced towards her front door. She frowned, _who the hell would turn up at her flat at half eight at night?_

"It's Becker." Becker's voice growled, Savannah's eyebrow's shot up. _Why the hell was Becker turning up at her flat at half eight at night?_

"And what the hell are you doing here?" Savannah asked in a bored voice, she stood up from her sofa and moved towards the door. She glanced down at herself and realised she was just in a short shirt that showed off her toned stomach, she raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders at her underwear. Short purple pants that showed off both of her long legs.

"I came to apologize, for yelling at you." Becker sighed loudly, his voice was soft and gentle and Savannah had the urge to giggle.

"Really?" Savannah asked, she opened her front door and poked her head around the corner without showing off her body. Becker was stood there, looking like a drowned rat. His black hair was wet and down over his forehead, his hazel eyes were staring at her and he looked really cold. Even though he was shivering. "Come in." she sighed, she motioned her head to the side and closed the door once he stepped in.

Becker sighed and awkwardly sat down on her sofa, Savannah stood there awkwardly and tried to cover herself up with something. "Yeah, I am sorry. I shouldn't of yelled at you like that, it has been three weeks already. Its just, my job's important to me." he sighed and ran a hand over his face, he looked up and checked Savannah out with his eyes. His hazel eyes travelled from her face to her toned stomach and all the way down her legs, he cleared his throat.

"I guess it's a stressfull job." Savannah sighed, she ignored his staring and sat down beside him. She looked at him and smiled slightly, her bright teeth showing at him.

Becker sighed and looked down, twisting his finger around his thumb. "It is a stressfull job, so many people die and you just want to keep someone safe." he spoke the last bit so quietly Savannah only just heard what he said.

"Becker," Savannah sighed deeply, she leaned forward and placed her hand on the side of his neck. Her nails softly grazed his lovely hair. "It wasn't your fault over the orginal team's deaths, it happens and no one can stop it. You did your best and that's all that matters." she muttered and swallowed as she realised they were both staring at each other, their faces were inches apart and Savannah had the urge to kiss him.

Becker growled and yanked off his jacket, Savannah jumped slightly at the sudden anger but before she could react properly Becker had pulled her up from the sofa. She didn't have a clue what was going on, he grabbed her around her waist and slammed her hard against the kitchen wall. Giving a new meaning to 'stuck between a hard place and a rock.' Within seconds his lips were on her's, his hands gripped firmly around her waist. Savannah registered what was happening in her brain and pulled away for breath, Becker's own hair messed up from her hands pulling him towards her.

"One night. We tell no one, got it?" Savannah asked, her breathing heavy. She looked straight at Becker, her hands still firmly gripped in his hair.

"Got it." Becker nodded, he smirked and pulled her mouth to his. He moved his hands to her backside and lifted her up, placing burning kisses down her neck. Savannah moaned softly into his ear; her legs wrapped around his waist as she rolled her hips towards him, Becker merely smirked and smashed her onto the kitchen counter. Her back fell against it as her legs stayed off of it, she swallowed as Becker lowered to his knee's to kiss at her legs.

"Oh god." Savannah muttered, her blue ice eyes fluttering shut. Her head lightly hit the counter as a loud moan escaped her lips.

X

Shimmers of light woke Savannah, one eye cracked open from the sun light. She winced slightly from last night on how sore she was, although the clear smirk was written across her lips even though it shouldn't of been. Sleeping with Becker was a _bad _idea, but to Savannah he was too hot to miss. Even if he did frustrate her in every way possible, she cracked open her other eye and looked down at her wrists. They were badly bruised from how much Becker had gripped onto her, even though it was _fantastic. _She sighed and rested her head back on the pillow, _what was she supposed to say when he woke up? Oh, morning Becker. I have no idea why, but last night we slept together. No way was she going to say that. _Savannah swallowed and turned her head to look at Becker, he was laying there with the sheets just below his waist. He was laying on his stomach, his head faced Savannah. He was cuddling his pillow and his fists were bunched, it was slightly cute. Almost too cute. She smiled slightly at the sight and looked away, making herself feel too awkward for watching him sleep for two seconds.

"I saw you watching me sleep." Becker laughed quietly, his voice croaking. Which made him even more sexier. Savannah cringed and bit her bottom lip, she sighed and looked towards him.

"Shut up." Savannah rolled her eyes at him and lifted up her pillow to whack him around the head, he dodged it easily and Joannah watched it drop to the floor.

Becker smirked. "That was idiotic." he laughed, Savannah rolled her eyes and laid back on the headboard. The sheets wrapped fully around her body, Becker laid his head on the palm of his hand and looked up at Joannah making himself look incredibly hot and a lot like a model.

Savannah didn't look at him, otherwise her eyes would travel down his hairy chest and strong abs again. "What happens now then?"

Becker raised an eyebrow and sat up, the sheets dragging along with him as he moved closer to Savannah. "I don't know, what does happen now?" he asked, his lips ghosting her ear.

Savannah shivered slightly in pleasure and gently rested her hand on his bare chest. "How about friends with benefits? That could be fun."

"Sounds like a plan to me, we tell nobody else." Becker grinned, he liked keeping secrets. Not that he wouldn't mind showing Savannah off to the world, he softly kissed the marks on her neck.

Savannah moaned quietly and ran a hand through his hair. "Friends with benefits it is, want a cold shower?" she asked, Becker only smirked and took her hand.

X

"Heard anything about Becker yet?" Jess asked in a tired voice, she yawned as she placed down a large file onto Savannah's desk. Savannah hid her smirk at Becker's name and glanced at the file, she picked it up and placed it on top of all the other paper work she had.

"Nope." Savannah sighed, poping the 'P.' Just as she was about to ask Jess why she placed the file on her desk, Becker walked through. Both women stared at the man, he smirked slightly and glanced at Jess.

"I'd like a word with Savannah." Becker smiled at Jess, the field coordinator simply nodded and walked out of the room. Becker closed the door behind Jess and stepped into the office, noticing Savannah wouldn't look up from her paper work. He moved closer and leant his elbows on her desk, his voice not being heard from anyone apart from Savannah. "What are you doing tonight?"

"You." Joannah replied calmly, she didn't looked up from her paper work. Becker merely smirked and left her to work in peace, the thought of what he could do to her tonight on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning Action Man." Connor yawned, he moved the back of his hand over his mouth to cover the yawn. The young man sat on the break room sofa, his leg's propped up on the glass coffee table.

Becker sighed in frustration, he turned to Connor the moment his toast had popped. "Shut up, Temple." he rolled his eyes and turned back to the toaster, pulling the burnt toast out. It fell onto the plate, Becker started to spread the butter over it attempting to not burn his fingers. After he'd finished, he turned around with the plate and sat on the other sofa as far away from Connor as he could possibly get.

"What's up with you today?" Connor asked, he squinted his eyes to look at the Captain. Becker merely grumbled and continued to eat his toast. "Christ, you are in a bad mood."

Becker glared at him, biting into his toast. "Oh. I'm sorry Connor, I didn't think people would like to be left alone at seven in the morning on a Monday." he puffed out his red cheeks and chucked the toast back onto the plate.

"Okay then. I'll leave you alone." Connor shook his head, he stood up from the sofa and left the room with a loud and frustrated sigh.

Savannah appeared from the door way, her head poking around the door. Her hair fell over her face perfectly, which made Becker fancy her even more even though he shouldn't. "Hi, Becker. Uh, Jess is seeing signs of an anomaly but it isn't strong enough. I came to tell you because you left your earpiece." she smirked at him, she made sure the camera's couldn't see when she lobbed his earpiece at him. He placed the silver object in his ear and stood up, he placed his plate into the sink and moved to stand in front of Savannah. "She also wants you to get the weapons together if it is an anomaly."

Becker's gaze dropped from Savannah's face all the way to her long legs, he _loved _her legs. "No problem, I'll get it sorted. Thanks for picking up my earpiece, must of left it." he grinned at her and winked, remembering the camera's could only see the back of his head.

"Oh, I'm sure you did Becks." Savannah winked back at him and slipped a piece of paper that had her number on into his Velcro jacket pocket, she left with a grin on her face.

X

"Apparently it is here." Matt sighed in frustration, he aimed his EMD around the holiday camp site. The caravan's, the hotel rooms and the theme park they had there all packed into one.

"I hope Rory the Tiger doesn't walk into us." Becker muttered, the recoil pad of his EMD pressed to his cheek. "I used to hate him as a kid, more of a Bradly bear kind of boy."

Savannah raised an eyebrow at the Captain. "The more I get to know you, the more worried I get." she smirked at him and skipped into the entertainment centre, she found the whole place empty apart from Abby and Connor clearing out the space of arcade's and the fun star worker who found the two dead women upstairs in the small kids play area stood near them.

"Oh don't worry, he's more worrying than that." Matt smirked, he winked at Savannah and moved past her to talk to the fun star.

Savannah grinned and rolled her eyes at Matt. "I can tell from your lack of talking about him." she smirked at him from over her shoulder and pushed open the doors to take two steps at a time, Becker followed after her.

"You always talk about me." Becker smirked, taking two steps at a time after Savannah. She realised her and Becker were alone, she pulled open the double doors to the small children's soft play area.

"No, Becks. You always talk about me." Savannah laughed, she moved into the child's play area to spot the anomaly up in the sofa play area by the slide. She frowned and placed down the silver case, she bent down and unlocked the case carefully. Slowly she pulled out the anomaly locking device and placed it down on the carpet, her frown deepened. Savannah looked up at the anomaly and it looked slightly smaller than any other anomaly, she watched Becker walk into the soft area with his EMD aimed all around the area. "Hang on, Becker." she whispered, Becker slowly turned around and lowered his weapon his eyebrow raised into his forehead line.

"What?"

Savannah searched the area with her eyes, nothing. "Look," she muttered, her hand in the direction of the anomaly. Becker frowned and looked up. "The anomalies smaller than normal, why's that?"

"Sid and Nancy." Becker smiled slightly, Savannah's eyebrows shot up into her forehead line.

"Excuse me- what?"

"Sid and Nancy," Becker laughed, he turned to face Savannah. "Their small enough to fit through that anomaly, which means a load of other Sid and Nancy's."

Savannah shook her head, her eyebrows raised. "Who are Sid and Nancy? Midgets?"

Becker laughed and nodded towards the double doors. "No, Sid and Nancy are like beavers. Their Connor's and Abby's pets."

"Pets?" Savannah asked, she smiled and looked up at the anomaly. "Cute."

"Yeah, I guess families are cute." Becker smiled, Savannah's head shot up. He cleared his throat and looked away awkwardly, his eyes searching the area. "I'll go check for any little beavers." he cleared his throat once more and climbed up the soft play area.

"Like that wasn't awkward." Savannah muttered, she slowly looked back down at the locking device and waited for Matt, Connor and Abby to turn up.


End file.
